


sea shanties have nothing on you

by sunset_swerved



Series: no greater confidence [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Just two boys being cute boyfriends, M/M, Prompt Fic, fic repost, no beta we die by hotdogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_swerved/pseuds/sunset_swerved
Summary: “Look! The tides going out!” Reggie replied as he pulled up a tidal app that he had downloaded a month ago and then forgot about with a broad grin across his face even as his cheeks started to turn red. “Let’s go see what it brought in!”
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: no greater confidence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195526
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	sea shanties have nothing on you

**Author's Note:**

> this is a repost of a chartered prompt fic (no greater confidence) that i wanted to make its own thing! it’s still me, i promise.
> 
> I have a list of a thousand other things to write but I made the mistake of looking at a tumblr that’s just for prompts and I found this so - here we go.
> 
> From [this tumblr post](https://writing-promts-otp.tumblr.com/post/183511250925/cute-date-ideas-ii). One am beach trip to see what the retreating tides unveiled.

Alex wishes he could say that he was sleeping when his bedroom door burst open, hitting the dresser behind it and sending his ring collection on top tumbling to the ground, but he would be lying.

However, he  _ was _ elbow-deep in literally the most important term paper of his Biology class that was worth over 50% of his grade. He had worked himself into a  _ frenzy _ the entire week when it started getting to his self-imposed deadline to begin writing it and he had  _ finally _ started it earlier that evening, but the time came and went and he was still only six pages in and he had been stuck for thirty minutes on trying to word something without seeming like it was plagiarized but  _ nothing _ was coming to him and-

“Alex! We have to go, like right now!”

Alex jumped so bad he almost sent his laptop flying off the desk and only managed to catch it by its charging cord from where it was plugged in as Reggie seemingly busted his eardrums by yelling louder than he needed to for it being so late at night.

“Dude, what?” Alex asked, trying to catch his breath as he tried to both set his laptop to rights (and cringing at the key smash that made his paper look like a text from Luke after he had just hung out with Julie) and turn towards his roommate.

“Look! The tides going out!” Reggie replied as he pulled up a tidal app that he had downloaded a month ago and then forgot about with a broad grin across his face even as his cheeks started to turn red. “Let’s go see what it brought in!”

Alex sighed and ran a hand down his face. A quick glance to the clock made him realize that he had been working on his paper longer than he had intended and that it was also-

“Reg, it’s 1am,” he said. At the acknowledgement, he could feel his eyes getting heavy and knew that someone was going to comment on the shadows under his eyes in class the next day. “Also, this paper? The really important one that I’ve been talking about?”

“But ‘Lex!” Reggie whined, honest to God  _ whined _ like he was 2 instead of 22. “A fishing boat wrecked earlier in the week and there were articles about the tides bringing in some of the debris and there’s probably some  _ seriously _ cool stuff I mean, what’s even on a fishing boat? There’s probably some super wicked, like, decorations and stuff, right? And what if, like, we found a photo or something that belonging to one of the crew mates and it was his long lost love that he let go because, even though he loved her, she wasn’t meant to be in love with a fisherman and we took it to him and he realized that, yes, being reunited with the picture was more than just a picture but was a  _ sign _ to tell him to call her and Alex! We could mend a broken relationship and help two people find love!”

The blonde couldn’t help but dumbly blink at Reggie as he went off on his fantasy spiel, but before he could even think of  _ something _ to say, Reggie pushed himself into his room and crossed the space between the door and Alex’s desk before he could even blink and  _ crawled into his lap _ .

“Please Alex?” Reggie pleaded. Alex tried to lean back as Reggie practically inserted himself into his shirt, but felt his chair start to rock at the motion and didn’t want to tip over. Again. “It’s super late so you can still wear your pajamas and no one will see you! We can even go to the diner afterwards and I’ll buy you your sugar coma coffee!”

Alex sighed, “Reggie - I have this paper, it’s late I-“

“I also won’t tell Luke that is was you that cut his guitar strings instead of Bobby.”

“You said you’ll get me my MochaChocaCacao cappuccino?” Alex replied quickly, standing up and nearly dumping the other man onto the ground in his haste. “What are we waiting for? Let’s go.”

Reggie grinned, his smile stretching from ear to ear and Alex felt himself flush as he leaned closer and touched their noses together, briefly, before huffing out a laugh and pulling away. “I knew you’d see it my way.”

Alex scoffed. “Yeah yeah,” he said. He reached around Reggie and shut his laptop before grabbing onto the other man’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “So, the beach?”

* * *

Alex smelled the salty air of the ocean long before he saw it. It was getting later (earlier?) and he could feel the hum of exhaustion under his skin but Reggie kept him awake by the gentle tugging on his hand as he nearly skipped towards the shore.

The two of them (and Luke and Bobby) lived only a few blocks from the beach, just far enough away from where Reggie’s parents used to live that the youngest member of the band never had to worry about accidentally catching sight of one of his old haunts. It was farther away from everything, but were the boys even from California if they didn’t want to be near the beach?

“Alex look!”

Alex came to a stop behind Reggie, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy’s waist as he pointed towards the shoreline. He looked in the direction he was pointing and tried to hold back his gasp.

The light from the almost full moon glittered off of the ocean waves, but that wasn’t the draw. No, the beach itself was littered with giant pieces of what had once been a fishing boat and the debris from the wreckage. It was shrouded in the dark of night and spanned almost as far as they could see.

Without any warning, Reggie ripped himself out of Alex’s arms and started pulling him again. Alex barely stumbled when the pavement gave way to grass which gave way to loose sand as he was tugged.

“Holy shit,” Alex said, in awe, as they came to a stop next to one of the bigger pieces of what could have once been the hull of the ship. “Reg, this is…”

“Amazing right?” Reggie replied, throwing an excited grin over his shoulder. He dropped Alex’s hand and started climbing on some of the smaller pieces, trying to get higher and higher to look around. “Dude! It’s  _ everywhere _ !”

“Be careful, please,” Alex said, reaching out even though he knew he couldn’t stop Reggie when he wanted to do something. “Tetanus waits for no one.”

Reggie scoffed and waved dismissively at him before scurrying along the wreckage like a monkey, leaving Alex to follow along at a more sedated pace on the sand.

He could feel the legs of his pajama pants start to get heavy from the wet granules and wished he  _ hadn’t  _ listened when Reggie said he could wear his pj pants, but keeping up with his errant boyfriend who was  _ determined  _ to find something mystical kept it on the back burner.

As the night gave way and the sun slowly started to rise and more and more people started to flock to the beach to see the debris, Alex found himself looking for Reggie more and more as the younger man started to climb down, a self-satisfied smile on his face. He was covered in dirt and sand but he just looked so _happy_ that Alex couldn’t stop the soft smile from spreading across his face at the sight.

“Find anything cool?”

“Nah, not really,” he said with a shrug. Reggie quickly burrowed his way into Alex’s side and the blonde had no option but to wrap his arm around him. “But you had fun though, right?”

“I had fun watching you,” Alex replied.

Reggie wrinkled his nose and grinned, before standing on his tiptoes and smacking a kiss on his jaw. “So, food? I’m starving. Who knew exploring like that could build up an appetite.”

“You’re always hungry,” Alex said in return, planting a kiss on Reggie’s temple. “Come on, you promised me coffee.”

Reggie laughed, awkwardly. “Well you see… I kind of forgot my wallet back at the apartment,” he said. “Can you get it and I’ll pay you back?”

Alex groaned but started tugging his boyfriend back towards the road that led to the diner. “You’re lucky I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you leave a kudo or a comment i will probably cry!!! but in a good way, i swear. do you have a prompt or an idea you want me to write? come yell at me on [tumblr](%E2%80%9C) and tell me!!


End file.
